


DOMINATING THE BEAST | Romance adulto

by DurChoco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adulto, Amor - Freeform, Casamento, Drama, F/F, Fantasia, Guerra, Histórico, Hot, LGBTQ Themes, Lésbico, M/M, Medieval, Paixão, Perseguição, Português, Romance, Thriller, amizade, besta, gatilho, obra - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurChoco/pseuds/DurChoco
Summary: Zé era uma mera raiz que tentava ascender nas classes sociais. Enquanto acendia à burguesia não sabia que tinha o inimigo, o "demónio" ao seu lado. Aproveitando-se da sexualidade de José, Cassandra tenta tomá-la para si. Entretanto como sendo da classe social mais baixa José é vendida. Vendida para os seres mais fortes e poderosos, as Bestas. Bem, uma besta em específico.Levi é uma Besta um tanto moderna, ingênua e de bom coração. Dona da editora Zarco, pretende com Zé publicar histórias e as duas lucrarem com isso. Entretanto o amor floresce e o obstáculo prevalente é Cassandra. Agora, a burguesa Cassandra Bi de Vênus.





	DOMINATING THE BEAST | Romance adulto

**Author's Note:**

> Seja bem-vindo a "Bestas entre nós", um romance moderno e envolvente.  
> ⚠ Conteúdo adulto, sexual, linguajar forte e cenas possivelmente sensíveis para certos leitores.  
> Obrigada por ler^^ 💕🖤

É a cerimónia perfeita.  
— Eu sou o teu soberano.  
— Sim.  
É um desabrochar de orgulho e classe da minha posição social.  
— Superior e indomável.  
— Sim, claro.  
É o compasso azedo da minha ruína.  
— Sem qualquer hesitação tomem os nosso comandos como ordens de uma força maior. Eu sou uma força maior.  
— Sim.  
— Ajoelhem-se, “ele está acima de nós”.  
— Ele está acima de nós.  
— “Nós somos objetos de livre uso”.  
— Nós somos objetos de livre uso.  
— Sim ou não?  
— Claro que sim meu Soberano.  
— Dispersem raiz.

“Somos a raiz, a classe mais baixa da nossa posição social. Vivam com isso. E nunca desrespeitem uma besta. Atentem no quadro: no topo as besta, abaixo os burgueses. Nobres e depois nós, os raiz. Somos a base, a raiz da nossa constituição”. 

— Já enganaste alguém hoje?  
— Não.  
— Então do que estás à espera? Rompeste os laços de uma família fraca?  
— Não.  
— Então do que estás à espera? Usais o cutelo para quê?  
— Para romper a carne dos fracos. Dilacerar as suas posturas.  
— E fizeste-o hoje?  
— Não.  
— Então do que estais à espera? Trairias uma besta?  
— Não.  
— Trairias uma besta com um cutelo em mãos? — puxou um cutelo de debaixo do manto.  
— Não.  
— Pensais em fazê-lo? — levantou-o.  
— Não, claro que não.  
— Mantém a postura Zé. Firme. — sussurrou-me.  
— Pensais em esconder-vos em mantos de lã inocentes? — pousou o cutelo.  
— Não, claro que não.  
— Fechem os olhos raiz. Imaginai duas irmãs gémeas a serem esmagadas por duas bestas. O que ireis fazer?  
— Dizer. Honradas sejam as bestas e todos os seus feitos. E todas as suas falas.  
— Sóis objetos de livre uso?  
— Claro que sim Soberano.  
— Dispersem, raiz.  
*  
— Postura. Eu disse, compostura. Sopra. — tentei soprar mas saia sempre vergado para a esquerda. — Sóis uma vergonha. Querem ser meros vendedores de banca? Pretendemos a burguesia, e para chegar lá o ofício claro. Postura Zé.  
— Isto fica sempre torto. Olhe. — estiquei o vidro quente dilacerado.  
— Miséria. Ides para a miséria. Nem nobres. Porra nenhuma.  
— O que disse?  
Era uma besta a romper pela ala de aula adentro. Cresci a ver bestas. É uma normalidade minha que não tenho de explicitar.  
— A prostituição anda com menos entradas na zona norte sabem? Quereis preencher as vagas restantes? Que as bestas descarreguem em cima de vós? Que eu descarregue em cima de vós?  
— Não meu Soberano. — ajoelhamos.  
— Lembrem-se da cicatriz negra que vocês têm na porra da vossa cara. Pertencem-nos. Professora.  
Atirou-lhe com uma cadeira na face. Voou um dois metros, ainda rebentou-lhe o nariz. Saiu um bocado de sangue e ficou a escorrer. Estamos ajoelhados na mesma.  
— Quererá você preencher os corações das bestas nortenhas? Tenha vergonha. Vocês. — apontou para nós. — Entreguem os vitrais na portaria. Deixem a vaca desfalecer um bocado aqui no canto. — olhou para o relógio na parede. — Têm uns quinze minutos.  
— Quinze minutos? — refleti para o vidro torto.  
— Sim. — virou-se a mim. — Temos uma vaga na restauração. Tu estás dentro. Os outros, trabalhem.


End file.
